Beso de un Disfraz
by Sans Couleur
Summary: Te doy el don de la vida, solo por 2 minutos, si sobrepasas dicho tiempo, todo acabara para ti y para aquel ser vivo. No dudes, o en tus manos se reflejara, dando la muerte a lo que tocases. KandaxAllen. ultimo arriba! owo
1. Comenzemos

Ello minna! owo al fin una idea aparte de esos feos y detestables drabbles Yullen! (como me amo no?), pero bueh, *-* despues de andarmelas haciendome la de mesias de amor&paz, xD que fue una experiencia muy traumante y casi me dan a pedradas ._.,...les traigo otro fic! este si tendra mas de un capitulo! oxó y no se ira por el drenaje como el de "Un poco de todo" esque..este, ya lo tengo hecho xD guardadito en los rincones mas oscuros de mi carpeta nun...otra cosita, el asunto eso que sale mas abagito..lo del don...eso, claro, no lo invente yo, owò lo saque de una serie que adoro, solo, que lo modifique xD.

**Dgray-man ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**KandaxAllen**

Ah si, las letras en negrita y corsiva, son narraciones mias owó

Sin mas, al fic!

_Beso de un Disfraz_

**_Hace mucho tiempo, un joven, descubrió algo:_**

**_Un don, el don que aquel disfraz le había dado._**

**_Aquel joven recuerda como sucedió, con detalle. Era que, podía revivir cualquier ser humano, animal u objeto que tocase, pero, no todo es milagroso._**

**_Esta era la condición:_**

**_"Podrás revivir todo lo que quieras con tan solo rose de tus dedos, pero, Allen Walker, después de 1 minuto deberás tocar nuevamente lo que has revivido, ya que, si lo haces antes o después de este tiempo, el humano, animal o objeto hayas revivido, morirá permanentemente, y tu, también fallecerás"_**

**_Era terrible, ya que, si no cumplía aquella dichosa condición, por su culpa, fallecería aquel ser que toco._**

**_El don que solo Allen Walker poseía, el don de doble filo._**

_/Flash Back/_

_Querido Allen-kun, te invito a mi fiesta de 15 años, sabes que quiero que asistas, por favor, es en mi casa, puedes ir como tu desees, con tal y vengas con una antifaz y, disfraz._

_Atentamente: Alexandra de Roseen._

Por supuesto que iría, seria divertido dejar la rutina de su trabajo.

Después de todo, nunca había ido a una fiesta de disfraces, seria, divertido.

Con suficiente dinero para comprarse un disfraz, viajo en bicicleta hasta la tienda más cercana de disfraces que tenia, para su mala suerte, ya no quedaba ninguno.

Le pregunto al dueño, ya que esta vez no se fiaría de su vista, ganándole nuevamente.

Alejado de todo, en un rincón de la fúnebre y pequeña tienda, se encontraba colgado, con pequeñas secciones con polvo y, uno que otro desgarre, un disfraz.

Era una capa blanca como la nieve, que después de todo, había mantenido su actual color. Algunos rasgos en forma de triángulos, con los bordes rasgados dándole extrañas formas y desniveles, con una algo parecido a una capucha, terminando con puntiagudas puntas. Junto a ella, colgando en un extremo de la capa, se encontraba una mascara negra, con detalles plateados, y en la zona de la nariz, terminando en la punta, una especie de corona. Pegada a ella, una manga con guante incluido, del mismo color que la capa, y en la muñeca, una corona del mismo color.

-Su nombre es Crown Clown (N/A: lo adivinaron 8DD? Sabéis minna, soy pésima en las descripciones, así que, solo imagínense a la Crown Clown como ustedes la conocen xD)- musito, de repente, el dueño de la tienda.

-Ah…es muy bonito…- dijo Allen, sin quitarle la vista al traje.

-Nadie la ha querido comprar por su raro diseño, y porque parece un "diablo blanco"- dijo, el dueño, con tono de melancolía, al recordar que a nadie le había gustado su obra.

-Oh vaya…a mi me a gustado mucho, ¡yo lo comprare!- escarneció alegre y sonriente Allen, le había gustado aquel traje y, haría feliz a su dueño.

**_Todo comenzó tranquilamente, por ahora._**

_Beso de un disfraz._

**Reviews&Reviews minna! owo**

-w- Nos veremos en el proximo capitulo!


	2. Vals

Lo siento minna! lamento el retraso pero, los deberes me matan, y mas cuando tengo que estudiar para sacar mejor nota en el boletin de diciembre 3 pero, aka el capitulo, este lo hice mas largo por el retraso n.n

**Dgray-man no me pertenece.**

_Beso de un Disfraz_

Sin sospechar, el quinceañero le pago al dueño por el traje y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, llevando consigo el disfraz.

Pobre e ingenuo Allen, sin saber lo que de ahora en adelante pasaría.

En su bolsa, llevaba el disfraz, manejando estratégicamente su bicicleta, ya que el disfraz era grande y, pesaba un poco.

Llego a su casa, abrió la puerta y fugazmente encamino hacia su cuarto, tras si cerro la puerta de su habitación y, cerca, dejo en la cama el traje.

Fastidiado, decidió mirar el techo de su alcoba como lo más extraordinariamente interesante que había.

**_A veces me pregunto si Allen es un bicho raro o un tarado._**

Luego de ver su adorado y muy interesante techo –nótese el sarcasmo- le pico el coco y le vino a la cabeza la idea más razonante que su cerebro pudo crear.

Vestirse, he irse a la fiesta, gran idea.

Ya que la capa blanca era algo grande, no tenia que cambiarse la ropa ya que ni estaba sucia, además que el disfraz la cubría casi totalmente. Luego de muchos intentos de averiguar como se ponía esa cosa, se coloco la mascara y dio por finalizada la tarea, dándose cuenta de que algo caiga de esta.

-Uh? ¿Que es eso?- se pregunto, ingenuo.

Tomo lo que se había caído, era un pequeño papel. Con algo escrito en el.

"_**Pues esto que ahora lees, es solo algo que yo te digo, algo que deberías entender y razonar, pues solo dos minutos se te dará, porque el don de la vida se te entrega, por muy corto que sea, sus funciones y debilidades tiene, presta mucha atención a lo que te digo, solo 2 minutos, puesto que si sobrepasa dicho tiempo, lo que sucederá también se, reflejara en ti."**_

Allen río, que estupidez, pensó que solo era una tonta broma que se le hacia, ignorando olímpicamente la escritura de dicho pedazo de papel.

Pronto, el papel se vio muerto, hecho polvo.

Cosa que el albino de observo.

**-Ya en la fiesta-**

Caminaba calmadamente por toda la habitación que presenciaba la jornada y, encontró lo que buscaba, a Alexandra (la chica que le había invitado a la fiesta, léase capitulo 1)

-Alex!- musito tocándole el hombro a la chica, de cabello corto negro, algo mas pequeña que Allen, ojos café claro tapados con una mascara dorada y, vestida con un elegante vestido algo estilo gótico, negro con uno que otro volante, hasta medio muslo, de tirantes haciendo una "x" atrás (la chica estaba volteada), sin muchos detalles.

-Eh? quien?- volteo, algo impresionada para ver a Allen- ¿Allen-kun?- le reconoció, por el cabello blanco y la baja estatura.

-Si- dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa a la pelinegro, cosa que correspondió- Feliz cumpleaños!.

-Ah, gracias Allen-kun-

-Aquí tienes- dijo Allen, entregándole una especie de cajita negra con un lazo rosa.

-Muchas gracias Allen-kun, disfruta de la fiesta, yo ya vuelvo- le respondió para después despedirse levantando la mano y alejarse del albino, dirigiéndose seguramente a su habitación para guardar el obsequio.

Allen siguió caminando para ver si reconocía a alguna otra persona, fallidamente, aunque, cuando pudo al fin reconocer una cabellera roja, tropezó con alguien más.

-Ah lo siento! Estaba distraído.-

-Ch', no importa- dijo, con tono de mala gana, un alto hombre de cabello largo azul-marino, pálido y ojos azulados, tapados con una mascara roja oscura, y un traje de general negro con algunas rayas de igual color que la mascara (N/A: hay minna, me da weba describir el traje, iré al grano y les digo que, es el traje que tiene Kanda, ese que le dan que es negro y rojo y tiene una medalla que tiene una "E" y esas cosas..).

-mmm…Kanda?- dijo Allen, la voz le sonaba familiar.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Kanda, sin percatarse que era Allen, no le reconocía por la mascara.

-Umm…Soy All…-no termino, una idea se le vino a la cabeza- Mi nombre es Klaud Eileen- mintió, quería hacerle una broma a Kanda.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?- dijo Kanda, de mala gana

-es que…Alex me dijo tu nombre y quería conocerte- volvió a mentir, a veces adoraba como podía mentir de manera tan convincente.

-Oh vaya, que manera tan peculiar de encontrarme entonces- musito Kanda, con muy claro sarcasmo

Pronto comenzó a sonar algo así como canción de Vals, lenta, y melodiosa.

"Klaud" se percato de eso y, antes de que Kanda se fuera, le tomo del brazo.

-Etto…¿bailarías conmigo?- dijo All- digo, "Klaud", señalando a las personas que sin preguntarse habían comenzado la danza.

Con un leve sonrojo, sin saber que hacia, esperando el rechazo del mayor.

Cosa que nunca sucedió.

-Esta bien- dijo Kanda, impresionando a "Klaud"

El mayor le tomo la mano a "la" menor y se dirigió al sitio donde se presenciaba el baile, coloco una mano en su cintura y acerco levemente sus cuerpos, elevando sus manos entrelazadas. Klaud se sonrojo mas, poniendo tímidamente una mano en el hombro del nipón.

Paso por paso, lento, sin apuros, casto y con melodía alguna. Cada paso marcaba un pequeño punto de la pista donde los dos cuerpos se movían rítmicamente, siguiendo el melodioso sonido.

Era algo que "Klaud" no supuso que pasaría, estar con Kanda, bailando aquella danza tan lentamente, casi romántica, prometedora, sin saber que le pasaba, sonrojándose cada vez mas cada cuando encontraba su mirada con la del mayor, este desinteresado, solo se preocupaba porque "Klaud" no le pisara los pies, ya que "la chica" se movía algo torpe y tímidamente, aun, sin hacer algo que le acabara la paciencia.

_**Todo perfecto por el momento, solo por el momento.**_

_Beso de un disfraz_

Nos veremos en el proximo capitulo! ;3

**Reviews&Reviews minna, Reviews&Reviews.**

_Deja las lagrimas en el pasado, prometo yo, enseñarte a sonreir._


	3. Duda

**Conti! owo **

**Dgray-man no me pertenece u.u (me entristece recordarlo todo el tiempo)**

_Beso de un disfraz_

Pero, algo le impidió seguir bailando con el mayor. Algo que por el momento le parecía desconocido. Se paro en seco, sorprendiendo a Kanda.

-Yo…¡debo irme!- digo "Klaud", aun confundida por lo que decía.

Kanda le quedo viendo aun sin salir de su sorpresa, no pensó que "Klaud" actuaría de esa manera.

Y tuvo que irse en el mejor momento, cuando había comenzado a tomar confianza.

Le insistió a su estomago que aguantara un poco mas.

Llegando al fin al baño, no pudo resistir y vomito en el primer lavamanos que vio, ni siquiera llego al escusado.

Aunque, eso no importaba porque, lo que quería saber era que le estaba pasando, ¿Por qué de pronto sintió unas ganas terribles de expulsar todo lo que había comido? Solo habían sido un par de bocadillos que tomo de alguna que otra mesa pero, ¿eso había sido suficiente para que su estomago no resistiera? ¿Desde cuando Allen Walker vomita con solo dos menudos bocadillos?

¿Acaso su estomago se volvió loco o que?

Oh tal vez,

Alguno de esos bocadillos estaría echado a perder o podrido.

De todas formas, no era lo único en lo que tenia que pensar…

Porque derepente…¿le había preguntado a Kanda si quería bailar esa pieza tan melosa con el?, ¿porque su sonrojo se acentuaba cada vez que se encontraba con la mirada penetrante y desinteresada del japonés viéndole?, y aun mas, ¿Por qué Kanda acepto?

Cada pregunta tenia una supuesta respuesta, cuya resolución formulaba mas preguntas e inquietud que le hacia pensar como tonto, sin sentido, con poco incoherencia y escasez de lógica.

Como un calculo rápido, mientras mas pensaba, más se confundía.

Después de todo, a Allen Walker no se le da bien pensar.

Duda.

Todo se fue por el drenaje cuando escucho la voz del dueño de sus dudas, causante de que pensara semejantes incoherencias.

-¿Moyashi estas bien?- pregunto Kanda, entrando sin apuros al baño de caballeros.

-¿Eh?...- musito, sin darse cuenta de que el mayor ya había descubierto su complot sin siquiera durar 20 minutos realizándolo, que fastidio es ser tan obvio, palideció…-¿Cómo? ¿Qué Moyashi? ¿De quien hablas?- formulo Allen, puesto que al ser descubierto ya no era Klaud, claro, con un notorio tono de nerviosismo, patéticamente disfrazado por una risita tediosa.

-Se que eres tu, condenado Walker- musito Kanda, con algo de enojo impregnado.

¡Como se atreve a decirle condenado!

¡Y mas con el apellido de Mana!

¡Definitivamente, se vengaría!, ¡lo partiría a la mitad!, no, lo haría picadillos y se los lanzaría a los perros de la calle,

_**Pero dudo que se coman la carne de un homicida amargado.**_

_**Definitivamente lo dudo**_

_**Seria cuestión de gustos por la comida, ¿no?**_

Pero se vio acorralado entre la pared y el cuerpo de Kanda, de repente, haciéndole sonrojar furtivamente. Ah si, eso fue lo de menos puesto que acto seguido Kanda le beso, apegando su cuerpo con el del menor, dejándole sentir cada roce que le obligaba a Allen a abrir sus labios para dar paso a la lengua de Kanda, exploradora con maestría de la boca del menor.

Justo cuando paso sus brazos por el cuello del mayor, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos dicha parte.

Pero, algo de pronto impidió que continuara con el encuentro de sus labios, algo que lo hubiera dado todo por que no ocurriera.

_**Puesto que en este momento, debería de arrepentirse de no haber prestado atención a aquel pedazo de papel que tiempo atrás murió.**_

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

Y ahí se encontraba, tumbado en el suelo, la impresión de ya no sentir la lengua de Kanda moviéndose dentro de su cavidad había hecho que perdiera el equilibro, puesto que había estado en una posición que le obligaba a maniobrar y flexionar ágilmente partes de su cuerpo.

Con la cabeza de Kanda apoyada en su regazo, asustado, opto por medir el pulso del mayor.

Al ver el resultado, su mundo se derrumbo.

_**Ahora Allen Walker, es tiempo de que sepas y tengas el castigo por no haber prestado atención a nuestra advertencia.**_


	4. Vive

**ULTIMO CAPITULO! OWO**

**Dgray-man no me pertenece, mas sin embargo, el personaje Alexandra de Roseen es de mi propiedad.**

_Beso de un disfraz_

_Con la cabeza de Kanda apoyada en su regazo, asustado, opto por medir el pulso del mayor._

_Al ver el resultado, su mundo se derrumbo._

Se mantuvo quieto, sin reaccionar, intentando analizar la situación en la que estaba…esto… ¿Podría estar pasando? Comenzó a respirar aleatoriamente, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, pero lo que hacia es empeorarle el asunto.

Sintió que un peso de su cuerpo desaparecía.

¿Pero que…?

Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con el "común" disfraz que momentos atrás había estado usando, porque estaba el disfraz flotan- ¡¿EHHH?! ¡¡¡Pero si los disfraces no flotan!!! Se asusto, ahora que se daba cuenta, el disfraz era imponente, con su blanco mostraba gran pureza exterior que poseía, flotando, con la mascara dirigida hacia su rostro, como mirándole con ojos invisibles.

Un trozo de papel cayó desde adentro del disfraz, cayendo en la mano que inconcientemente Allen había levantado.

Leyó su contenido, otra gran punzada para su corazón.

"_**Pero si tu corazón llegase a dudar, en tus manos se reflejara la confusión que posee tu alma, matando todo lo que tocases con tus dedos."**_

¿Eh?

¿Duda?

¿Se reflejaría?

¿Su corazón?

Esas palabras resonaban ruidosamente en su cabeza, provocándole un terrible dolor de cabeza, no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a los oídos, intentando patéticamente dejar de escuchar el sonido que se albergaba en su cabeza.

De repente, pudo escuchar como de alguna parte del baño (recuerden que están en el baño) algún tipo de canción, removió sus manos de sus orejas.

_**Soshite bouya wa nemurini tsuite**_

¿Qué?

_**Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto**_

_**Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao**_

Miro hacia todos lados, buscando algún lugar donde proviniese cuyo melodioso sonido, se centro en el espejo que estaba en frente suyo…¿Una mujer?

Miro mas detalladamente, solo se veía hasta la cadera de su cuerpo, una mujer de cabello largo, cubriendo sus pechos un gran lazo blanco entrelazado con su cuello, todo su cuerpo, su cabello, de color blanco, sin rostro, y una banda negra cubriendo la parte donde se ubicaban sus ojos.

_**Daichi nitaruru ikusenno yume, yume**_

_**Ginno hitomi no yuragu yoruni umareochita kaga yaku omae**_

_**Ikuo kuno toshitsukiga**_

_**Ikutsu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo**_

_**Watashi wa inoritsuzuketeru**_

_Esa canción…_

_¿Mana?_

_Al lado de la mujer, en el espejo siguiente, de igual forma solo que de colores inversos, todo color negro, con una banda cubriendo sus supuestos ojos de color blanco._

_**Mou kakonnokotoni ai wo**_

_**Tsunaidateni kiss wo**_

_El canto paro, dejando anonadado a Allen._

_La mujer blanca comenzó a hablar._

_**Dinos, Allen Walker.**_

_**¿Por qué tu corazón a dudado? **__Pregunto dicha mujer._

_**Pensamos que habías matado a este hombre a sangre fría, pero nos damos cuenta de que no es verdad. **__Comenzó a hablar la mujer de negro._

_-Yo…- musito Allen, sin saber que decir.-¿Qué le sucede a Kanda?- pregunto._

_**Ahora el esta muriendo.**__ Dijo la mujer blanca._

_-¡¿Eh?!- encarneció Allen, ¡¿Qué Kanda que?!- Kanda no…!- dijo._

_**Tú lo has tocado, ¿no? Nosotras te lo advertimos.**_

_**Hemos hecho todo lo posible por evitarlo. **__Hablaron juntas, al mismo tiempo._

_-¡¡¡¡NO!!!!- grito Allen, confundido._

_**Los papeles que te dimos, ahí te lo advertimos.**_

_**No tenemos culpa de que no les prestaras atención. **_

_-No…Kanda no…- musito Allen, quien de sus ojos comenzaban a surgir lágrimas de dolor._

_**Dinos, Allen Walker, ¿Por qué tu corazón dudo? **__Dijo una de ella, la blanca._

_-¿Eh?- _

_**Cuando te preguntaste que sentías por este hombre, te confundías y tu alma dudaba con respecto a tus sentimientos. **__Hablo la mujer negra._

_-Yo…- _

_**Ahora te preguntamos, si pudiéramos devolverle la vida al señor Kanda, a cambio de tu vida, ¿aceptarías? **__Hablaron ambas._

_**Aunque no sepas si el corresponde con tus sentimientos, y tampoco sepas si el gusta de alguna otra persona, ¿aceptarías darle tu vida, a cambio de que el viva? **__Musito la blanca._

_-Yo…si…si se la daría…- dijo Allen, bajando la cabeza para luego mirar a Kanda, sonrío, hasta muerto se veía lindo, con su semblante tranquilo, un par de lágrimas cayeron en su rostro, Allen al percatarse de eso levanto una mano y con su pulgar las limpio._

_**¿Porque le darías tu vida?**_

_-Yo…yo no lo se…- dijo Allen, siendo honesto, el no lo sabia._

_**¿Por qué le amas?**_

_**¿Por qué el sentimiento llamado "Amor" fluye por tu corazón cada vez que le ves? **__Dijo la mujer negra_

_-Si…porque lo amo…porque yo amo a Kanda…- levanto la cabeza, encontrándose nuevamente con el disfraz, aun, viéndole._

_**¿Y le darías tu vida a cambio de que el viviera, sabiendo que tu ya no estarías a su lado?**__ Hablo la mujer blanca._

_-Si, ¡si se la daría!-_

_**¿Por qué?**__ Preguntaron ambas._

_-¡Porque yo amo a Kanda!-_

_**Entonces, el beso del disfraz tiene la última palabra.**_

_-¿Eh?- de repente, sintió que sus parpados poco a poco le pesaban cada vez mas, haciéndole imposible quedarse conciente, cayo al suelo desmayado, con Kanda un poco mas debajo de el._

_**Y entonces el chico calló dormido**_

_**La llama dentro de las cenizas respirables. Uno, después dos**_

_**El bulto flotante, el querido perfil**_

_**Miles de sueños, sueños que fluyen dentro de la tierra**_

_**En la noche cuando los ojos plateados se balancearon, el brillante tú que había nacido**_

_**Millones de años**_

_**No importa cuantos millones de años, regresan los rezos a la tierra.**_

_**Yo continúo rezando**_

_**Amor para el final**_

_**Un beso para las manos unidas**_

_Cantaron ambas mujeres, desapareciendo junto al disfraz blanco._

_**...........**_

_Despertó de golpe, sudando a chorro y respirando alteradamente, se encontraba en su cama, miro hacia todos lados, para luego suspirar._

_Había sido un sueño._

_Paso su mano por su frente, removiendo algunas gotas de sudor en el proceso, se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina._

_Bajando por las escaleras, vio en el suelo de la puerta de entrada, una pequeña carta blanca. Debió de ser el cartero._

_Tomo la carta y se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la puerta._

_Querido Allen-kun, te invito a mi fiesta de 15 años, sabes que quiero que asistas, por favor, es en mi casa, puedes ir como tu desees, con tal y vengas con una antifaz y, disfraz._

_Atentamente: Alexandra de Roseen._

Allen sonrió, es lo que había pasado en su sueño.

Tomo papel y lápiz que se encontraba en una mesita al lado de la silla, y escribió:

_Alex-chan, lo siento pero esta vez estaré muy ocupado, así que no podré asistir a tu fiesta, pero no te preocupes a primera hora mañana iré a felicitarte._

-Moyashi- hablo, una voz desconocida.

Ni se inmuto, levanto el rostro para ver que era…Kanda.

-Kanda…- y no dudo en tirar la carta y el papel donde había escrito la respuesta a la mesa, abalanzándose para abrazar por el cuello a Kanda.- ¡Te extrañe!- musito, con alegría.

-Ch' estupido Moyashi, solo me fui por un par de horas- hablo Kanda.

-¡Para mi fueron una eternidad!- dijo Allen, sonriendo- me alegra que estés vivo…me alegra tanto…

-¿De que coño hablas Enano?- dijo Kanda, viéndole incrédulo.

-Oh no, de nada, de nada- dijo Allen, apegando mas su cuerpo al de Kanda, ya con un leve sonrojo.- solo que te amo mucho n.n

-Tsk, crío cursi…- dijo Kanda, para luego decir- yo también Moyashi, yo también- escarneció el mayor, abrazándole por la cintura y luego dándole un candido beso en la frente.

_**Porque aunque solo hubiese sido un sueño,**_

_**Me alegra que en este momento estés a mi lado,**_

_**Amándome, mostrándome tu cariño,**_

_**Y me siento tan feliz de que,**_

_**Sigas vivo. **_

_-End-_

**TERMINE! x___x arhg!...**

**owo...Gravity-sama!!! ;o; mireee! eh puesto el ultimo capitulo largo como a usted le gusta!! TwT!!! quiero ver su Reviews hacerca de este capitulo~ porfavor ;___;!**

**OWO THANKS A TODAS Y TODOS (o.o?) LAS/LOS QUE ME APOYARON PARA CONTINUAR ESTE FIC! w...y..que creeian? que dejaria morir a Kanda? claro que no T.T! nuncaaa!! primero me suicido! o.ó no me gusta matar personajes en mis fics. (exepto "Latidos" .) tenia que inventarme algo para que no muriera xD.**

**Adore todos su Reviews! gracias! n.n lamento que no los responda pero, io voy a sus cuentas, leo algunos de sus fics y aprovecho para responder ahi ouo...**

**Espero que les haya gustado "Beso de un disfraz" tanto como a mi n____n.**

Aleitha C.G.


End file.
